muse_combatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hel's Aria
'''Hel's Aria '''are one of the 5 bands that participate in the battle of the bands's finals, Unlike other "traditional" gothic bands, Hel's Aria focuses more on supportive and positive music, ENCOURAGING the listener to see the positives in themselves. the band consists of 5 members: * Euphemia Anderbough * Ayan Crownyse * Valanthe Xiloscient * Rhyne weisse * Maria Pia Each of the girls are expert in their own tools. and selected carefully. they are "the best of the most perfect members" as Euphemia states it. Backstory It all started with Euphemia wishing to start her own band... and publishing about it in the Social Media... Valanthe, that followed her on the social media site, tried to figure where is Euphemia's address... and convinced Maria about joining a band... the two head in, Euphemia testes the two. and they were accepted... Maria was at first tested to be vocalist. however Euphemia didn't exactly like the voice. and she was scolded for her voice. Euphemia asked Valanthe to bully Maria out of the band. in order to make her leave... but that failed inevitably... Euphemia did realize she's a skilled keyboardist. but she didn't care... Euphemia even paid Valanthe... one time... during the school-time... Euphemia was harassed by some bully, Maria came and used her special Screamo voice... and the bully ran away... Euphemia felt thankful, and decided to let Maria stay in as the band's Keyboardist... For some reason her father still pays for Valanthe till this day. A month or so passed... and festival times began.. Euphemia, desperate for more members. saw Ayan and Rhyne practicing Taiko. the ceremonial drums for the festivals. the trio discussed on trying to approach the girls and explain about the idea... Euphemia doesn't agree with the gentle approach, and went straight to the point, rushing to the platform the girls were practicing... Euphemia introduced herself as an announcer, and tried to excite the girls that they are chosen into the band... Ayan, that felt something was iffy, rejected the invitation and demanded for explanations... Euphemia... that saw the "winning" method didn't win, decided to simply kidnap the girls into her manor. Ayan built a plan of escaping. about half an hour later, the girls wake up leg cuffed, but with their hands free, Euphemia explained that she wants whichever is better between them in drumming. Ayan agreed to the challenge, and showed her skills, which were horrible... Ayan didn't cross the line, and was rejected... and got released. but decided to wait for her friend Rhyne. As Rhyne's turn came, Ayan winked, reminding of the plan of toning down skills. Rhyne nodded and toned down her skills. but even then amazed Euphemia with her skills. Rhyne is automatically in. Euphemia tries to figure if anyone knows a guitarist, Ayan decides to lie, and hide herself as a taiko player only. a bit of words exchange escalate the situation and Euphemia swears to destroy Ayan for not joining her, Valanthe intervenes and restrains Euphemia with mere words. Ayan heads home, and decided to text Valanthe, and figured if it's worthy to join such a band... Valanthe explained that it's not easy... but it's doable... Euphemia in the meantime goes to her room, recalling her past about the one thing that she hates to hear... Euphemia cries... and tries to understand why nobody likes her... the other girls, Maria, Rhyne and Valanthe come to her room, and cheer Euphemia up. Explaining about morality... Euphemia slowly starts to understand... and Rhyne aims to leave the mansion... Maria helps her to release. and Rhyne goes home... the next day, the girls had a meetup for girly activities and doing some homework. Rhyne is curious and asked why did Valanthe joined the band... she explained her story as Ayan randomly meets the girls. Rhyne takes the opportunity, and talks with Ayan about it. As the two girls are inside the mall as distraction, Rhyne tries to convince Ayan to reconsider what she said... and that Euphemia is a good person, Ayan is skeptical, and relies on the first impression... Rhyne counters back with the explanation that mistakes can happen. and that is her chance to fix it... Euphemia is seen coming in their way. listening to music as she bumps into Ayan. Euphemia, surprised by the meeting... asks Ayan if she's really not a guitarist... Ayan revealed that she lied, and that she IS a guitarist. a very skilled one. but the way that Euphemia behaved made her hide her skill... Ayan explained that if she just gave a sample and gave a chance to test it. it was all different. Ayan apologized in front of Euphemia about what she said earlier. and the two got along... As a favor, Euphemia asked for a video of Ayan doing a guitar sample... Ayan agrees and asks some help from Rhyne. which agrees... as the two heads home, an argument rises. however, there's quickly a truce as Rhyne convinces Ayan to just TRY... At home... Ayan asks Rhyne to shoot a video... and she performs a song to demonstrate her skills... which is later sent over the messaging system. In the same time, Christine, the younger sister of Euphemia that watched a video on Euphemia's phone, mentioned there's a notification from an unknown number. and the thumbnail showed a white haired girl playing guitar. Euphemia, that recognized the description. immediately came from her seat as she had to do homework, watched together with Christine. Euphemia was impressed. DEEPLY. and messaged back that she LOVES IT! Ayan gets in with the other Half an hour later... Euphemia announced she managed to get into the largest livehouse in the elven countries. the livehouse PLUTO. A few jokes run between the girl... but Euphemia mentioned it's serious. and she booked it for a week later... they need to make a song... Valanthe recalls that she wrote a song, she plays it and the girls are in love with it,, Euphemia isn't impressed, and performs some fixing... and even demonstrates how it's SHOULD be sung... A week later the girls approach the livehouse and gets excited about it... they approach the the owner. which asks them to fill a certificate... the girls realise then... that they didn't make a name for the band... a debate begins and after a while, the girls agree on the name Hel's Aria. they head for a show, which ran spectacularly. however, Euphemia was way too high on her excitement, and caused the band to argue over this. with Ayan being furious. the band splits... A few days later, at the school, Maria and Valanthe think together what could be done to mend the fractures. Maria recalls that both Ayan and Rhyne are the same year as Euphemia. but different school. so they thought of the option of talking to someone that'll bridge between the two... Maria mentions she knows a girl called Kyoko. but REALLY hates to talk with her. as she keeps annoying her about something... Valanthe convinces Maria to talk, and they head together... a deal forms between them. and Kyoko heads to talk with Rhyne. Maria and Valanthe recall that Ayan's senior is a girl called Aria, and they can talk to convince Ayan to mend the fractures. Both Kyoko and Aria head to talk with Rhyne and Ayan respectively, and they convince the girls to reunite. Aria updates the others about what's going on... and it went better than expected. At the Festival, fate makes the girls work together, and the girls agree on what to do. as Ayan and Euphemia stroll, she explains to Ayan why she behaved like that... Ayan starts to realize her story. and the two became friends again. Rhyne, that mentored from above, got exposed, and a little chaos happend around herself... Rhyne settles everything down. and realizes that Ayan and Euphe managed on their own. a tickle war begins to mark their union. To officially celebrate their union, Ayan wrote a few days later a song... and the girls decide on which music should fit them... as Christine hears the debate and wanted to listen too... Euphemia flusters over this, and asks Christine to leave. the others convince her to stay... and they practice normally. Another gig is due... at the second gig, the girls perform the song, which went AMAZING, and announces their Reunion... and that they are going to participate in the battle of the bands... the girls after leaving the stage share their worries. but are sure in their talent.